The present invention relates to a rocker switch. In a rocker switch of such a type that is known from DE 101 17 597 C1 the actuating angle in both directions of motion is formed exclusively by the limit-stop elements on the switch housing, on the one hand, and on the actuating rocker, on the other hand. This means that in each direction there is only a single switching function in each
given case.
The object of the present invention is to configure a rocker switch of such a type with the aid of an overcompression function so as to render it capable of being employed for further switching functions.